ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Faustus
Category:Candidates for Deletion Dr. Johann Fennhoff was a brilliant psychiatrist and manipulator from Vienna, Austria. But due his skill his arrogance overcame him, stating that he was so brilliant that he was . He used his skill of psychological manipulation to force his enemies into positions in which the would kill themselves. He later took up calling himself Doctor Faustus. When Captain America started having nightmares about the war he decided to call his newly hired psychiatrist Dr. Faustus. Upon hearing about the dream Dr. Faustus told Steve to come to his office that afternoon. Dr. Faustus was not who he seemed, as it was revealed that he planned to drive Captain America insane. To this end, he has had his minion Ferret posing as a bellhop to slip him drugs that cause him to have his horrible nightmares. This time, he hands him an extra-potent batch of pills, that Dr. Faustus informed would finally push Captain America over the edge. After more hallucinations about the Red Skill fled the scene, more determined to see Dr. Faustus than ever unaware that these are just two minions of Faustus wearing life-like masks in order to further push Cap to the point of insanity. At his session, Steve is asked to lay down on Dr. Faustus's couch and close his eyes and talk about the things he saw. However when he opened his eyes again he appeared to be in a Nazi dungeon and is being grappled by a number of Nazi soldiers. One Nazi came up to him with his gun and begins to shoot Cap point blank in the face. This is apparently another hallucination and when reality snapped back it is merely Dr. Faustus shining a penlight into his eyes. Dr. Faustus concluded that Cap is a very sick man and told him to return to his hotel room and rest and that he will be sending new medication to him to deal with the dreams. When Cap left, a wall flipped around in Dr. Faustus' office revealing the Nazi dungeon set and another group of loyal followers, whom he commends for their exemplary work in driving Captain America to the brink. That night, Cap finds sleep hard to come by and when he looked in the mirror he's horrified to find that he haD aged rapidly into an elderly man. Even shocked Bucky appeared back from the dead and told him that they have to stop some enemy agents. Despite Cap's protest that he is too old to fight, Bucky convinced him to ride a motorcycle to the enemies' location. This of course was yet another ruse prepared by Dr. Faustus and at that very moment he and his men are putting the final touches on a replica of the drone-plane hangar on the day when Bucky died during World War II. When Cap arrived, history seemingly repeated itself again leaving Dr. Faustus to believe that Captain America has finally been shattered. However, when he and his minions go to inspect their work, Cap suddenly jumped to his feat and fights off all of Dr. Faustus' minions with ease. Peeling off a mask that made him look old, Captain America told Dr. Faustus that he saw through his plan and pretended to take the medication. Dr. Faustus then challenged Cap to one-on-one fist fight. Captain America is more than happy to oblige and knocks down Dr. Faustus with a single punch. He was taken in custody by SHIELD. Category:Villains Category:Criminals